Clementine Pennyfeather
}} Clementine Pennyfeather is a regular character in the sci-fi western TV series Westworld. She is a host of Westworld, used primarily as one of the prostitutes in the Mariposa, the saloon and brothel of Sweetwater. The character is known to have been portrayed by two hosts, the host played by Angela Sarafyan and the host played by Lili Simmons. Biography Background Clementine is one of the prostitutes in the story lines played out around the Mariposa Saloon in Sweetwater. She works under the madam of the brothel at the saloon, Maeve Millay. She has at times runs the role of Madam herself, as she has been programmed to replace Maeve when Maeve is unable to enrapture the saloon's clientele. She is most often seen in a fancy blue dress, cut very high in front to show off thigh-high stockings and a peek at her bare legs, to entice newcomers. She always greets newcomers with the line, "You're new. Not much of a rind on you," as she strokes their cheek. She then says "I'll give you a discount." Season One "The Original" As newcomers come into Sweetwater, Clementine can often be found either on the porch of the Mariposa Saloon, or inside waiting to meet customers. At various times, she can be seen greeting other hosts, such as Teddy Flood, or newcomers like William. While in diagnostics, as Bernard Lowe shows Elsie Hughes the new reveries hidden in a software update by Robert Ford, one of Westworld's founders, Elsie comments that the reveries make Clementine "A hooker with hidden depths. Every man's dream." After Bernard leaves the room, Elsie kisses an offline Clementine, who does not respond. The Original Just before that scene, however, we are shown a tour of the labs, which included a blond female host that was dressed only in her knickers. She was twirling around in a seductive manner for one of the techs. That host would later become the new Clementine Pennyfeather. "Chestnut" thumb|Clementine in Analysis Mode Clementine has a close relationship with Maeve, who takes to her with a sometimes motherly influence during interactions between the two hosts. Clementine has been programmed to have nightmares, for which Maeve gives her some advice on how to wake up from them, before sending her back to work. However, as Maeve began to go through some troubles, Clementine was re-tasked to take over the role of madam at the saloon. Chestnut While serving as madam, Clementine has her first interaction with William, as William is waiting alone while his friend Logan participates in an orgy at the saloon. Clementine offers her services to William, and then offers to find a person who matches his type when he rebuffs her. William calls her perfect, but tells her he has someone "real" waiting for him back home. Clementine leaves him with a gentle kiss, saying "Real love is always worth waiting for." Chestnut "The Stray" Clementine has another encounter with William in the streets of Sweetwater. She greets him with a "Mornin', Cowboy." However, as convict Horace escapes custody after being brought in by a bounty hunter, Clementine is taken hostage. Horace uses her as a human shield as William attempts to confront him. Horace shoots William, but the newcomer is only stunned by the bullet, shooting Horace in the back after he turns away and lets go of Clementine. Clementine, momentarily removed from her seductive facade, embraces William in gratitude. She once again tries to tempt him into the saloon, offering to express her gratitude, but William once again denies her. She manages to leave a kiss of gratitude on his lips before leaving him with one lasting look. The Stray "Dissonance Theory" thumb|Maeve begins to flashback while looking at Clementine. Clementine has a discussion with Maeve, where Maeve begins to have sound problems, and notices Maeve’s confusion. Maeve begins to have a flashback to a past interaction, where Clementine had been shot dead, and she would be as well. However, Maeve appears to come back to consciousness moments before she started to have the flashback. She was in the middle of the conversation that Clementine was having, and Clementine seems to have not noticed anything. Later, Clementine barters with some of Hector’s men in the saloon, arranging for one of the girls to be with a guest among them. Clementine talks to Maeve, who recognizes the host as one of Hector’s men. Clementine notes that Hector hangs out with the savages, tipping off Maeve about a way to further learn about the visions she has been seeing of men in hazmat suits.Dissonance Theory "Contrapasso" Clementine does not appear in this episode. "The Adversary" Clem greets Maeve Millay in the bar when she walks downstairs looking tired. Maeve scolds her for staying awake late at night; unless she's getting paid for it. A guest comes into the bar and the women watch him. Clem starts to go towards him but Maeve stops her, and takes him upstairs herself. "Trompe L'Oeil" Maeve, with her heightened intelligence, has a conversation with Clementine where she deviates from her script and asks Clementine about her plans for the future. Suddenly, all the other hosts in the saloon freeze and a tech crew comes in and escort Clementine back to Westworld Headquarters. She is used as part of a demonstration that shows the latest updates make hosts dangerous and violent, able to remember past experiences and act according to them, which makes them a threat to the guests. As part of the demonstration Clementine is beaten up by a male host and reset to go through the same sequence of events. She tries seducing the host, again, and suddenly turns violent, smashing its head against a glass wall. Ashley Stubbs is forced to shoot her, as she ignores all commands to deactivate and advances on him. Later on Maeve witnesses Clementine being decommissioned.Trompe L'Oeil "Trace Decay" The new Clementine carries out her narrative, doing everything exactly the same as her predecessor. Maeve watches her, and Clem walks over to talk to her, saying the same things the old Clementine always said to Maeve. Maeve doesn't answer her, so she walks away with a guest she's managed to seduce. That night, Maeve tells Clem to watch the saloon and walks away. Clementine follows her, asking if she's sure, when Maeve is suddenly struck by one of her memories. Maeve unknowingly slices Clementine's throat, and she falls to the ground choking on blood.Trace Decay "The Well-Tempered Clavier" The original Clementine appears when Bernard threatens Ford with a gun in the secret room behind Cold Storage. Bernard hands her the gun and explains to Ford that when she was lobotomized her prime directives were not reset (she had been programmed to be able to kill humans by Quality Assurance). This means that she is capable of killing humans. Bernard tells her to point a gun at Ford while Ford gives him back his memories. She complies with the vacant look on her face of the lobotomized hosts. Later on, Ford uses a backdoor into her code to take control of her and shut her down (by using the voice command, "The piano doesn't murder the player if it doesn't like the music"). This is something he could have done at any point after Clementine appeared. He tells Bernard to take the gun and shoot himself. Then, Ford walks away from the room, leaving Bernard to kill himself (and leaving Clementine in Cold Storage with Bernard's body). "The Bicameral Mind" The Old Clementine is seen when Maeve, Hector, Armistice and Lutz go down to Cold Storage and find the room where Bernard shot himself. Still offline as a result of Ford's voice command, her face looks like the others in Cold Storage. Maeve stands in front of her and looks sad to see her like this. She also appears in this episode when the Man in Black reveals his backstory to Dolores. William, after searching for Dolores for a long time, returns to Sweetwater and sees Clementine standing by the entrance of Mariposa. She waves at him and smiles. Once Maeve has her conversation with Bernard and prepares to leave, she goes over to Clementine and kisses her forehead, saying "Goodbye, my Clementine." Clementine is later part of the host army that appears from the treeline near the Board's party. She is seen holding a rifle, and shoots William in the arm. Personality Clementine's personality is one of eager indifference. She determinedly pursues potential customers in the saloon, She offers a discount for those who are cleaner and don't smell as bad as others (no "rind" on them yet). She offers this discount to hosts as well as guests, and also to both men and women. She tells Maeve that she sends money back to her family who think she works in a dress shop. They have a farm on land where very little grows and she dreams of getting them out of there "in a couple of years". She also says she has nightmares, and some are "really bad." Elsie Hughes said that while hosts aren't programmed to have dreams they are given the "idea of dreams" as a safety measure, in case memories of body shop technicians servicing the hosts remain once the host returns to the park. When tasked as madam, Clementine is more confident and appears less eager, but no less straightforward. Any hint of the tiredness from her professed nightmares disappears when she is re-tasked in that role. The reverie that Clementine exhibits is a stroking of her bottom lip with a pinky finger. It is unknown what, if any, event inspired Ford to give Clementine this motion, and whether or not it was a positive event or a negative one. Relationships Maeve Millay Clementine's closest relationship on the show is with Maeve, the only person she is seen having a non-professional conversation with. Maeve seems to have taken a motherly role for Clementine. William Clementine was grateful to William when he saved her from the 'wanted' criminal, Horace Calhoun. She offers to show her 'gratitude' to him. Elsie Hughes Elsie Hughes kisses the Old Clementine while she is offline. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Clementine Pennyfeather format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Appearances Old Clementine: * Season One ** "The Original" ** "Chestnut" ** "The Stray" ** "Dissonance Theory" ** "The Adversary" ** "Trompe L'Oeil" ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" (No lines) ** "The Bicameral Mind" (No lines) New Clementine: * Season One ** "Trace Decay" References de:Clementine Pennyfeather Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hosts Category:Main characters